Esperança
by Loba
Summary: Nada é realmente como se sonha...mas o sonho dele já existia.Nunca se é tarde para tentar. [oneshot]a história é bem melhor que o resumo, acreditem....¬¬


**Esperança**

Seus dedos passaram pela corrente prateada com um anel pendurado instintivamente.

Desde quando tinha aquela mania?

Ah, sim! Desde que ela partira da sua vida, deixando-o sozinho vivendo apenas das lembranças do sorriso, do perfume...do amor dele por ela.

Aquele mesmo amor que matara-o pouco a pouco, deixando-o cansado de lutar contra tudo.

Lilian Evans fora a garota mais incrível que passara por toda sua vida, e havia deixado-o tão logo quanto entrara nela.

Suspirou e continuou caminhando na rua deserta, seus cabelos cobertos por pequeninos flocos de neve, um olhar perdido que teimava em ficar procurando por algo que ele sabia que não iria voltar.

Por que continuava esperando? Por que não conseguia esquecer?

Parou em frente a porta do seu edifício. Não estava com a mínima vontade de subir. Sabia que exatamente nada esperava por ele lá, somente a solidão que fazia questão de ser sempre uma companheira inseparável.

Sentou-se nos degraus limpos da entrada e agradeceu mentalmente para quem quer que seja que tivesse limpado aquela entrada.

Passou as mãos no cabelo, despenteando-os e sorriu ao lembrar dela mais uma vez.

"_Você realmente deveria pensar em usar gel, Potter" _ ela havia dito certa vez, com um brilho divertido nos olhos verdes belíssimos.

Nunca soube se ela realmente odiava aquela sua mania... só sabia que sempre ela estava por perto para olhar, ou até mesmo censura-lo como sempre fazia.

Fazia um ano que não a via, um ano que não ouvira _"Não amole, Potter" _ ou então _"Esqueça,Potter"_.

Era sempre assim: Potter aquilo, Potter isso... nunca havia sido apenas Tiago para ela.

Nunca havia sido apenas _um _garoto, sempre fora _o _garoto, aquele maroto que azarava o Ranhoso quando tinha chance ou trocava de namoradas como se fossem apenas passatempos.

Ela nunca havia visto além daquilo, além daquela fachada que mantinha para ela o descobrir dentro de seus próprios medos.

Ele era apenas Tiago Potter, mas ela nunca o vira como tal... a não ser aquela vez... aquela única vez em que o sorriso dela não havia sido irônico ou sarcástico... pela primeira vez ela havia sorrido para ele com a mesma meiguice e doçura que ele ansiara ver para ele, algum dia quando ela também o amasse.

Fechou um pouco o casaco e voltou seu rosto para o céu.

O manto azul estrelado estava incrivelmente limpo, livre da neblina...como que indicasse a luz no fim do túnel, a esperança depois de todo o sofrimento, de toda a espera...

Fechou os olhos e deixou um sorriso discreto formar-se em seus lábios ao lembrar daquela noite, aquela _única _noite.

"Você deve estar brincando!" Tiago exclamou para a garota encolhida no canto do sofá, os cabelos flamejantes iluminados apenas pela chama da lareira, já que todo o salão comunal se encontrava na penumbra "A Sta.Toda Poderosa com medo de simples relâmpagos? Sem essa!".

Ela o olhou irritada.

"Não tenho medo de relâmpagos" Um novo estrondo se fez ouvir lá fora, e ela encolheu a cabeça entre os joelhos e os abraçou "Tenho medo dos trovões".

Ele sorriu divertido. Esperava encontrar qualquer coisa quando desceu ao salão comunal no meio da madrugada, mas jamais achou que fosse encontrar sua Lily lá, encolhida entre seus próprios braços.

"Mas não há nada a temer, Lily" Ele falou docemente enquanto chegava mais perto "Os lobisomens não se transformam ao som de trovões, ou nem outra coisa do tipo" ele completou rindo.

Ela apertou mais os braços em volta do corpo.

"Oh, cale a boca, Potter" ela exclamou, deixando que ele visse as lágrimas que escorriam no rosto delicado quando tentou se ajeitar melhor.

Ele suspirou.

"Apenas sinta Lily" Ele murmurou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá "Você realmente acha que eu deixaria alguma coisa fazer mal a você?".

Os ombros dela pararam de tentar se ajeitar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e calmamente deixou que seus olhos encontrassem os dele, aquela mistura irresistível de esmeralda com âmbar.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela e gentilmente secou as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e um suspiro se fez nos lábios levemente rosados dela.

Tiago sorriu. Algo nela o hipnotizava de tal forma que o deixava sem saber o que fazer.

Com qualquer outra garota, aquela cena seria completamente normal, mas ela não era qualquer garota.

Ela era Lily... a sua Lily.

Apenas um sopro separava os dois, e ele gentilmente desfez aquela distância.

Os lábios se tocaram levemente e a língua dele, úmida e quente, pediu passagem, aonde ela não o negou.

O beijo antes delicado se transformou. Agora era apaixonado, quente, sensual...irresistível.

Quando ela passou as unhas delicadamente pela nuca dele e apertou-a pedindo por mais, ele soube que não estava sozinho ali.

Ela também o queria, e talvez o quisesse tanto quanto ele à ela.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela se desvencilhou dele, os lábios avermelhados e inchados pelo beijo.

"Isso...apenas esqueça disso" ela murmurou enquanto levantava-se do sofá e do abraço dele.

Tiago fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Você acha mesmo que será capaz de esquecer, Lily?" ele perguntou virando-se e fitando as costas dela "Acha mesmo que não sei o que sentiu quando nos beijamos?".

Ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Com delicadeza entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela.

"Eu senti, Lily, e foi tão mágico e tão intenso como tudo o que eu senti e sinto por você. Então não me diga para esquecer, porque eu não vou esquecer, Lily".

Ela virou-se e fitou-o, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto que ele não soube identificar.

"Apenas tente, mas se mesmo assim não esquecer... apenas, então, me deixe esquecer" ela murmurou enquanto corria para as escadas, desvencilhando do toque dele, deixando algo para trás, algo que ela não se importou no momento.

"Por que, Lily?" perguntei antes que ela se fosse.

Ela parou, mas não se virou.

"Porque vai ser melhor para nós dois assim" e ela se foi, lavando tudo consigo, inclusive seu coração.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu o seu sorriso se desfazer.

Ela não havia levado tudo. Seus dedos percorreram o anel delicado. Aquela era sua única lembrança real dela.

O anel que ela havia perdido quando fugiu dele, dizendo que aquilo seria melhor para os dois.

Melhor? Ele estava sentado em um degrau sozinho, esperando por alguém que não iria voltar, enlouquecendo por causa de um amor não correspondido.

Suspirou novamente e levantou do degrau gelado, caminhando para a entrada do prédio.

Não soube exatamente pelo o que ficou esperando ali naqueles poucos minutos, mas soube que o que quer que seja não chegara.

Abriu a porta.

"Você sempre soube, não foi?" Alguém gritou atrás dele.

Seus dedos congelaram, seu corpo todo congelou. As chaves caíram ao chão, mas ele não se importou.

Aquela voz... não... não podia...

Virou-se calmamente, seus olhos se encontram. Esmeralda e âmbar, aquela mesma mistura que os enlouquecera naquela noite.

Os cabelos flamejantes, delicadamente presos em um trança longa, moldava o rosto de traços que ele havia guardado na memória com tanto carinho.

Lily sorriu e caminhou até ele.

"Você sempre soube, não foi?" Ela repetiu chegando mais perto.

Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas.

"O que?".

Ela passou os dedos finos e delicados pelo rosto dele, despertando-o para o mundo que ele havia criado especialmente para os dois.

"Que eu sempre o amei" Ela falou doce "Que eu jamais poderia esquecer de você" ela completou, os olhos cravados nos dele.

Ele sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso que ele só guardava para ela.

Ela não precisava mais do que aquele simples gesto.

Ela enlaçou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e o abraçou, saudosa.

"Eu fui uma idiota" Ela sussurrou no seu ouvido "Será que um dia poderá me perdoar?".

Ele deu um beijo na base do pescoço dela e aspirou seu perfume, aquele cheiro delicioso de flores depois da chuva... o cheiro dela.

Ela roçou os lábios em seu ouvido e desceu até a sua boca.

Ele sorriu e apertou-a mais de encontro si.

"Sempre, Lily" ele murmurou, enquanto se aproximava dos lábios dela "Eu amo você".

Ela sorriu por entre os lábios dela.

"E eu amo você" ela sussurrou antes dele a beija-la.

A neve passou a cair mais forte, mas eles não se importaram. O que mais importava se não aquele momento?

Mas uma coisa agora era certa. Todo aquele tempo, todas as horas que passara esperando...agora sabia pelo que era.

Esperança. Aquele mesmo sentimento que a trouxera de volta para ele, para o seu coração.

Agora estavam completos.

Espero que gostem!

É a minha primeira fic T/L, então sejam bonzinhos, está bem?

E porrrrrrrrr favorrrrrrrrrr deixem reviews!

Beijos, Loba


End file.
